The present invention is an improvement to invention disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2004/008430 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,070 and International Publication No. Wo 01/95052 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,151,214 by the same inventor.
Most people buy Musical Instruments with dreams of emulating their on-stage heroes. However, the Majority quit before even learning to play their First Song. The Root cause of the staggering drop-out rate is the steep learning curve associated with playing a Musical Instrument of any kind. In addition to understanding concepts related to Musical theory, would-be players need to develop the dexterity required to quickly form and play Chords and Notes on the Musical Instrument. Confused by dry theory and frustrated with clumsy performances, learners can quickly grow disenchanted with the process.
In Addition, those musicians who persevere face an additional challenge when attempting to recreate their favourite music: it is not widely known, but popular Songs do not limit their Chord selection to a Single Key but frequently borrow Chords from other scales. Adapting to such difficulty is often beyond the skills of all but a few dedicated beginners.
The drop-out rate is likely to rise further as the ubiquity of smartphones and tablets simultaneously offers continual distraction and expectations of instant gratification.
The present invention addresses the challenges outlined above through a combination of hardware and software components that enables novices to play any track almost instantly while they painlessly absorb the music concepts essential to longer-term success.